Alucinações (FNaF2)
Este artigo é sobre as alucinações e outras coisas estranhas inexplicáveis que ocorrem no segundo jogo. Se você está pesquisando sobre as alucinações que ocorrem no primeiro jogo, veja Alucinações. Se estiver procurando pelos fantasmas do terceiro jogo, veja a categoria Fantasmas. Se estiver procurando pelas alucinações de Sister Location, veja a Alucinações. Principal = As Alucinações retornam em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Elas são uma pequena mecânica de jogo que o jogador, Jeremy Fitzgerald ou Fritz Smith, pode enfrentar ao longo do jogo. As Alucinações do segundo jogo são basicamente as mesmas do primeiro jogo, com apenas algumas diferenças: *A frase "IT'S ME" (Sou Eu) não está mais presente, no entanto elas podem aparecer nos Minigames da Morte e nas cutscenes que ocorrem entre algumas noites. *Alucinações Visuais não ocorrem mais, embora em momentos aleatórios do jogo, o jogador pode se deparar com uma tela de um animatrônico sem olhos, assim como no primeiro, só que essa alucinação ficará por um bom tempo na tela. "Shadow Freddy" :thumb|172px|Shadow Freddy jogado na sala de Partes & Serviços.Em Five Nights at Freddy's 2, o jogador pode raramente se deparar com uma sombra escura de olhos brancos que se assemelha ao modelo de Withered Freddy e Withered Golden Freddy. Essa alucinação aparece na sala de Partes & Serviços, sentada onde Withered Bonnie costuma ficar durante o começo das noites. :Ele aparece numa posição de cadáver, semelhante a de Withered Golden Freddy. Ao clarear a imagem, pode-se perceber que a cor dessa alucinação é um roxo escuro. Se for observada por muito tempo, o jogo irá crashar nas versões de PC ou congelar nas versões portáteis. :Shadow Freddy age semelhantemente ao Golden Freddy do primeiro jogo; eles são uma aparição de Freddy, aparecem aleatoriamente em certa câmera e travarão o jogo se olhados por muito tempo. Shadow Freddy, no entanto, aparece com forma de animatrônico, enquanto Golden Freddy aparece em um cartaz e pode entrar no Escritório. Shadow Freddy também não trava o jogo em forma de jumpscare. :Vale lembrar também que, por aparecer na sala de Partes & Serviços, ele não pode ser visto nas duas primeiras noites, já que o local está ocupado, ou em uma Custom Night, já que a câmera fica totalmente sem imagem. "RWQFSFASXC" :O jogador pode raramente se deparar com uma silhueta totalmente preta de Toy Bonnie no lado esquerdo do Escritório. Essa silhueta apresenta mais dentes e também olhos brancos. Foi confirmado em FNaF World que seu nome é RWQFSFASXC, mas, antes disso, esta alucinação era popularmente chamada de Shadow Bonnie. :Se o jogador olhar para ele por muito tempo, ele irá desaparecer assim como Withered Golden Freddy e travará o jogo. Nas versões móveis, no entanto, o jogo congela. Essa alucinação tem um jeito muito parecido com Shadow Freddy, embora ela seja vista no Escritório ao invés de ser vista na sala de Partes & Serviços. :A única maneira de evitar o travamento do jogo é colocando a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear imediatamente após ver RWQFSFASXC e retirá-la quando ele desaparecer. :Curiosamente, embora essa alucinação corresponda a Toy Bonnie, ela tem mais dentes na parte superior de sua boca, ao contrário dos dentes de coelho de Toy Bonnie. Ela também parece ter um tronco menor. Não se sabe se essas diferenças são relevantes em alguma coisa. :RWQFSFASXC parece ter algumas semelhanças com Springtrap, como a estrutura corporal e a fileira de dentes completa. Withered Golden Freddy :thumb|190px|Withered Golden Freddy atacando o jogador. Withered Golden Freddy retorna em Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Seu comportamento é irregular, e ele parece funcionar tanto como uma alucinação quanto como um animatrônico normal. Ao estar no corredor e em seu jumpscare, apenas sua cabeça flutuante é visível, enquanto o resto de seu corpo não se move. Quando o jogador morre para Golden Freddy, ele irá para a tela de Game Over. :Ele também pode aparecer no canto esquerdo do Escritório com todo seu corpo a mostra, caído semelhante a sua posição no primeiro jogo. Ele não é mais combatido pelo uso do Monitor e o jogador deve usar a Máscara de Freddy Fazbear para se livrar dele. No entanto, Withered Golden Freddy não é convocado através de um cartaz e não travará o jogo assim como acontece no primeiro jogo. A I.A. de Withered Golden Freddy também pode ser alterada na Custom Night, assim como os outros animatrônicos. Endoesqueleto Sem Traje :Um endoesqueleto sem traje parece vagar pelo restaurante em intervalos raros, mas ele pode aparecer também na primeira hora da Noite 1. Ele aparece no Canto das Premiações e no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo. O Endoesqueleto Sem Traje pode ser visto a qualquer momento, mas raramente, e a chance aumenta quando a Caixinha de Música desenrola totalmente, e ele pode aparecer antes de The Puppet deixar o Canto das Premiações (CAM 11). :Diferente do endoesqueleto visto nos Bastidores no primeiro Five Nights at Freddy's, ele é brilhante e tem uma cor prateada. Suas orelhas tem uma forma semelhante as orelhas do Withered Foxy, embora ele tenha olhos azuis semelhantes aos de Freddy. Ele não atacará o jogador. :O Endoesqueleto Sem Traje às vezes pode bloquear a entrada de Withered Bonnie, Toy Chica e Balloon Boy no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo. :Alguns teorizam que o endoesqueleto é do traje vazio de Withered Golden Freddy. Isso não é confirmado. :*''Nota: Não se sabe se o endoesqueleto é realmente uma alucinação.'' Balloon Boy JJ :Ocasionalmente, o jogador pode encontrar um modelo de Balloon Boy sob a mesa do Escritório. Essa alucinação parece não afetar o jogador e ela desaparece ao levantar o Monitor. :Embora o modelo seja o mesmo de Balloon Boy, essa alucinação apresenta bochechas e olhos cor-de-rosa, um nariz roxo e pálpebras, além de listras roxas em seu chapéu. Foi confirmado em FNaF World que seu nome é JJ, mas, antes disso, essa alucinação era chamada de Balloon Girl. No entanto, não há diferença entre esses personagens a não ser as cores, que podem ser resultados de uma iluminação. Essa alucinação também aparece nas versões móveis do jogo. :*''Não se sabe se isso é realmente uma alucinação, ou o porque dele aparecer dessa forma, uma vez que não faz nada a não ser se esconder sob a mesa.'' Boneco de Papel de Balloon Boy :Algumas vezes, o boneco de papel de Balloon Boy visto na Sala de Festas 4 (CAM 04) some inexplicavelmente e reaparece no Escritório, pendurado na parede direita próxima a entrada. Não se sabe o porque e como isso acontece. The Puppet :Ocasionalmente, após The Puppet ter deixado o Canto das Premiações, ele pode aparecer em uma câmera num curto intervalo de tempo em momentos aleatórios. Ele pode aparecer no Salão Principal (CAM 07), geralmente mostrando seu rosto ou até mesmo seu corpo inteiro. :*Quando The Puppet aparece na câmera, toda a sua estática irá embora, como se sua aparição renderizasse a imagem em PNG. :*Quando The Puppet está em pé, revela-se que ele é muito maior que um humano. :*The Puppet parece estar flutuando em sua alucinação de corpo inteiro, diferente de todas as outras alucinações (exceto a cabeça flutuante de Witered Golden Freddy) e animatrônicos, que sempre parecem estar tocando o chão. Isso também é perceptível em seu sprite nos Minigames da Morte, que também é flutuante. Animatrônicos Sem Olhos :Em ocasiões muito raras, o jogador pode se deparar com uma imagem em tela cheia de um dos três animatrônicos que aparecem sem olhos, parecido com o Bonnie sem olhos do primeiro jogo. Enquanto a imagem está sendo exibida, o áudio que geralmente é desencadeado quando a Lanterna não está funcionando é ouvido. Os animatrônicos que podem aparecer são Toy Bonnie, Withered Freddy e Withered Foxy. :*Toy Bonnie aparece aleatoriamente quando o jogador morre. :*Withered Freddy raramente aparece quando o jogador inicia o jogo. :*Withered Foxy raramente aparece quando o jogador inicia uma noite. |-| Galeria = Jogatina Spectre.png|RWQFSFASXC no Escritório, visto nos arquivos do jogo. Shadow_Toy_Bonnie.jpeg|RWQFSFASXC aparecendo no Escritório durante a jogatina. Golden Freddy Down The Hall.png|Cabeça do Withered Golden Freddy no final do corredor. OfficeGolden Freddy.png|Withered Golden Freddy no Escritório. Bare Endoskeleton (clean).png|Endoesqueleto Sem Traje em pé no Canto das Premiações. EndoskeletonInTheLeftVent.png|Endoesqueleto Sem Traje no Duto de Ventilação Esquerdo. Balloon Boy Under Desk.png|O Balloon Boy de cores diferentes sob a mesa do Escritório. Platebbinoffice.png|O boneco de papel de BB aparecendo na parede do Escritório. Puppet at CAM07 (1 ver).jpeg|Alucinação de The Puppet, variação 1. Puppet at CAM07 (2 ver).jpeg|Alucinação de The Puppet, variação 2. Puppet at CAM07 (3 ver).jpeg|Alucinação de The Puppet, variação 3. Toy bonnie death screen.png|A tela de Toy Bonnie sem olhos. FreddyScreen.png|A tela de Withered Freddy sem olhos. EyelessFoxyScreen.jpg|A tela de Withered Foxy sem olhos. PinkEyedBBUnderDesk.png|Balloon Boy de cores diferentes (JJ). Puppetone.png|The Puppet no Salão Principal. Puppettwo.png|O rosto de The Puppet no Salão Principal. Puppetthree.png|The Puppet com o rosto inclinado no Salão Principal. Imagens Clareadas Shadow freddy bright.png|Shadow Freddy na sala de Partes & Serviços. BareEndoSkeletonInPrizeCornerBrightened.png|O Endoesqueleto Sem Traje no Canto das Premiações. Variados Texturas 518.png|A textura de RWQFSFASXC. 326.png|A textura do boneco de papel de Balloon Boy. Transparent endoskeleton.png|A textura do Endoesqueleto Sem Traje. ThePuppetsFace.png|A textura do rosto de The Puppet. PuppetHeadThrow.png|A textura de The Puppet com a cabeça inclinada. 65.png|O corpo inteiro de The Puppet. de:Halluzinationen en:Rare Screens#Five Nights at Freddy's 2 es:Alucinaciones (FNaF2) fr:Écrans Rares#FNaF 2 Categoria:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Categoria:Mecânicas dos Jogos Categoria:Mecânicas do Jogo (FNaF2)